reality_big_brotherfandomcom-20200214-history
DAWN
was a contestant on Totem Pole 1. ? placed ?. Big Brother 1 Game Summary Dawn came into the game wanting to lay low, that quickly changed when she won her first competition week 3, and nominated two of the biggest duos in the house. Knowing she was already a big target from another big brother she had to play smart. When week 4 hit she found herself hitting the block after one of her nominations won HoH. She used her Nightmare Power to get off the block and plotted, as a result, Bella and Ashlyn 2 of the HoH's friends going home on his HoH. On her second HoH win in week 5 she had a set target, when her nominee came off the block she put up Richie but Blu went home instead. On week 6 her side of the house had a plan to finally take out her main target, an advantage set Richie as the replacement Nominee. She then took her shot and didn't miss sending him home 5-2. Week 7 she voted for Amethyst to go over Ellie but she didn't get her way when the HoH Rat sent Ellie home in the tie. Dawn won another HoH on week 8, after one of her nominations came off she put up Noah to make it an easy week. Noah went home, and Dawn broke the tie sending the bigger threat to her game Nicole out the door. Being the target she was she was nominated by Dom on both week 9 and the rewind of week 9, she won veto getting off the block both weeks. Winning HoH again Dawn decided to go for her personal targets, after Zach won veto she nominated Dom sending him home again. During week 11 she saved Amethyst with the veto to make sure she had full control over the eviction happily sending home Kai, which then led to a full week of power the following week ending in her next target Rat going home. She dominated the last two rounds during the final HoH and decided to evict Zach. In the finale, she got 6 of 9 votes due to not speaking to the whole jury, but her Manipulative Comp Beasting gameplay got her the win! Round History } |- | | ?'' |- | | |- | | |- | |- | rowspan="5" style="text-align:center; background-color:#CCCCCC; color: black" | '''Round 2' | | |- | | ?'' |- | | |- | | |- | |- | rowspan="5" style="text-align:center; background-color:#CCCCCC; color: black" | '''Round 3' | | |- | | ?'' |- | | |- | | |- | |- | rowspan="5" style="text-align:center; background-color:#CCCCCC; color: black" | '''Round 4' | | |- | | ?'' |- | | |- | | |- | |- | rowspan="5" style="text-align:center; background-color:#CCCCCC; color: black" | '''Round 5' | | |- | | ?'' |- | | |- | | |- | |- | rowspan="5" style="text-align:center; background-color:#CCCCCC; color: black" | '''Round 6' | | |- | | ?'' |- | | |- | | |- | |- | rowspan="5" style="text-align:center; background-color:#CCCCCC; color: black" | '''Round 7' | | |- | | ?'' |- | | |- | | |- | |- | rowspan="5" style="text-align:center; background-color:#CCCCCC; color: black" | '''Round 8' | | |- | | ?'' |- | | |- | | |- | |- | rowspan="1" style="text-align:center; background-color:#CCCCCC; color: black" | '''Finale' | | ? |} Voting History Category:ALL HOUSEGUEST Category:ONE TIMERS Category:WINNERS Category:ALL STARS Category:MOST HOH WINS Category:MOST POV WINS Category:TOP COMP BEAST